A New Beginning
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: We build in 2013, is a love story and Modern Drama, The Opera Theatre and Academy is returned, and many people
1. Prologue )

Many years have passed after the Opera was burned, now totally reconstructed, Madame Breanna Giry , descendant of Madame Giry and Meg Giry, is the director of the academy, this became an academy, and a theater, and the Phantom Of The Opera is alive, he is sentenced to Immortality

There is a new girl to Paris, she is part of the choir, she has a great voice, her voice is angelic, her voice is exotic and strange, it is called Janice Doufour, she comes from France, she is the new interest of our dear phantom Of The Opera, she's a good girl

* * *

A very rainy night, 20 years ago, a girl was giving birth, and it hurt a lot, was a girl of about 15 years, the girl gave birth to a very healthy and beautiful girl, the mother of the girl off the baby, the girl was upset and crying for her baby, her mother looked at her with anger, and the baby began to mourn

-This baby is a mistake Rosaline, you should not have to get pregnant and that boy so poor- Rosaline's mother says angry and even holds her granddaughter

-Mother, the baby is not a mistake, it's a miracle, I'm in love with this guy, he said he would marry me, Cole is not poor- Rosaline says his mother very happy, she wants to take that out of your head

-If so, take her to a house of a family, and you'll forget your daughter, she's dead to me, she is not my granddaughter, that guy raped you- Rosaline's mother tells her very annoying

-Shut mother, do not, do not separate me from my daughter, I love my little baby, you can not be that bad, because mother never will, you are so cruel, my baby is not at fault, it is clear that your granddaughter I am your daughter, and she is your family, not rape me, and I love Cole, us we love, I give to Cole- Rosaline was very upset with her mother, she shut up her mouth to her mother, she said in an annoyed tone, and then began to mourn

-Respect I am your mother, you are a minor and you know, Rosaline Goodbye, see you soon daughter, and this baby should not have been born, and take her to a millionaire family, did not lack anything, but I did not I will give, I will leave the Doufour, if you do not mind, we are, and you never had a daughter- Her mother became angry and left with the baby

-Do not take my baby, mama please, perhaps you have no heart, mother Give it back, do not do that, never forget that I had a daughter and if I had- Rosaline cried and screamed, removed her baby and her own mother, she could not believe it

His mother did not even pay attention, did not bother to pay attention, do not listen, it was mounted in a limo, and she carried her granddaughter in his arms, put it in a basket, the lady was crying because her daughter was became pregnant at that age, at 15, is still a girl, she could not believe it

* * *

She had the baby in a basket, got out of the limo, and headed to the porch of the Mansion of Doufour, she knocked on the door, and ran, leaving the baby alone, Mrs. Doufour, saw the baby in the basket, and the charge, the baby cried, the lady came home with the baby in her arms

-Shh, baby, it's over, you're with me, love, come here, I must show you something husband- The woman with brown hair and green eyes and white, said to the baby, so the baby does not cry, and the lady called her husband

-I'm going to have Olive, and the baby, which he left, tell me the truth, you stole that you can not have children- Her husband says to his wife, and told the baby

-Come, do not know, someone knocked on our door James, and I found this baby, I do not steal it, came out of nowhere, we will do with this baby, tell me James - Olive replied her husband happy

-us stay, we will take as our own, she needs a home and is here with us, we'll call Janice, how about love- James says happy and looked at his wife, they stayed with the baby

-Love me so happy, it is a miracle, this is a small milagrom baby, James, we will, and that beautiful name, now I am your mother- Olive says very happy and hugs her father, and sees the baby with maternal love

Doufour family now, is very happy, and now have a daughter, Janice called it, they will not say who adopted, will give everything to the girl, filled with love and all, they could not have children of their own, in that, Rosaline cries in many ways, this alone without her daughter, her mother arrives with happy face

* * *

-I hate you mother, I hardly recognize you, that happened to you mother, did you get so mother- Rosaline says with tears of hatred on his face, she said with hatred

-how dare you talk to me like I'm your mother, and you moved to the U.S., stay away from here, and if you try to do something, you take it all and leave you alone in the United States- his mother said angrily, he almost slapped her daughter, but she calmed

-I'll go to where you say, but you're already dead to me, you're not my mother, you do not exist, do not exist in my life, but I will grow of Course- Rosaline accept go to the United States, Rosaline leave your behind her and gives all the same

Rosaline Mother cried, she could not bear it, could not bear what his daughter told him she repented, but I could not take the child to them, would be very bad, Rosaline grabbed his things and left, His mother sat in a chair sobbing loudly, Rosaline came to the United States and wept for his daughter, now she's single

* * *

**Chapter 2 coming soon**


	2. On arrival at the Opera

Many years have passed after the Opera was burned, now totally reconstructed, Madame Breanna Giry , descendant of Madame Giry and Meg Giry, is the director of the academy, this became an academy, and a theater, and the Phantom Of The Opera is alive, he is sentenced to Immortality

There is a new girl to Paris, she is part of the choir, she has a great voice, her voice is angelic, her voice is exotic and strange, it is called Janice Doufour, she comes from France, she is the new interest of our dear phantom Of The Opera, she's a good girl

* * *

Janice was with her parents at home, her parents sent her to the Opera Populaire, she was packing their bags and keeping everything in them, well they fit in the suitcase, and her mother looked at her with joy, she was proud of Janice, and like his father, much to embrace her daughter, she smiled with joy

-Dad, it's a lot of love, and I'm sorry, I'm going, but that does not mean that I leave the country, and I'm not leaving forever- Janice tells his father laughing, she was very happy, she will now do what he likes

-Janice know, I'll get used daughter, you're not going to always see you when we daughter, Giles will take you to the Opera Populaire, now go small, luck and goodbye- His father said with tears in her eyes

-Janice now get out of here, and go to the opera, you will be the best singer and dancer, obviously daughter, daughter see you soon, I'm very happy with you- Olive tells his daughter very happy her and hug her

-Parents goodbye, see you someday, now I'll be singing and dancing, I'll miss you both, and this mansion, the less I will take- Janice tells their parents with tears of joy, and smiled a lot, and said goodbye to his parents with excitement, and she leaves the mansion

* * *

She was riding in the limo, Giles saves Janice things in the trunk of the limo, Janice said goodbye again with a hand gesture, Giles is mounted in the limo, and the limo driver started, and went down the road, and Janice looked out the window, had ellqa arms resting on the window, She would smile of joy, excitement and nerves, and they have already arrived at the opera

-Miss Janice arrived already, get off of the limo, and take their stuff, this is goodbye, goodbye Janice, we will one day Miss- Giles says report, and says goodbye to her, and told her so happy

-I'm glad Mr. Giles, good and I got off the limo, and thanks for my stuff, goodbye, if we will someday, well this is goodbye- Janice says, smiling, and she said something sad, she got out of the limo, she grabbed her things, dismissal of Giles, and she hugged him, he was in the limo

-who is that girl, Alana tell me, you know all, that you tell me your- A dirty blond haired girl says, water with green eyes and fair skin and somewhat high, she says very curious

-Is Janice Doufour, is the only child of those millionaires, James and Olive Doufour, his family has helped rebuild this theater, and take long, the hatred, she is so dumb and stupid- A girl light brown, straight hair and long black and brown eyes almost black, said in a tone of hatred and dislike

Janice entered the theater, and felt something new, she will have a new life, and will be very happy, Alana saw her, with a face of hatred, jealousy and envy, Janice did not like to Alana, two girls approached Janice with a smile, and Janice touch the shoulder, and they wait for it flips, turns and sees Janice, and smiles at them

-Hi Janice, as has been friend- says a little girl, with red hair and curly larog, very white and brown eyes, she says cheerfully

-Hi Rebecca as you have been, and I'm fine- Janice says cheerfully

-Hello stranger, how have you been Janice- a girl with golden blond hair long and straight, with blue eyes, white, tall, Janice tells happy tone

-Hi April, I'm fine, and how are you, friend- Janice greets her with joy

-both are very good Janice, and glad you're okay friend- Rebecca and April, they cheerfully tell her, and tell them we both simultaneously

The three friends, walked together, and were shown a woman, black hair and hair in a tight bun and elegant clothes, and was the grandmother of Rebecca, Rebecca's grandmother looked much Janice, and a slight hatred in his eyes, Janice also looked at her, she did not understand why the grandmother of one of her best friends, hated her and much

-Hello Mrs. Annette Gaudet, as you state, is well- Janice and April, greet Rebecca's grandmother with education

-Hello April, as you have been, and hello you- Annette says very cheerful and greets April, and I salute Janice discouraged and a little annoyed with the appearance of Janice, Annette left the place, very angry

-because your grandma treats me well, I did it to her, since we were friends, she seems to hate me, I tried it never was your friend, she does not like me- Janice says very sorry, she hates to be treated well

-Do not know, she has many secrets, and I think you uncovered a screw, it is very strange, do not pay attention to my grandmother- Rebecca says laughing

they were talking and walked backstage, and including three solo, Janice sigh of annoyance, They approached three comfortable armchairs, they sat in these chairs, they were behind the scenes, and Janice rose from his chair, and wanted to do something cool and fun, and she looked at her friends with a half smile, Rebecca and April looked at each other

-How about girls, if we sing something, because I am a little bored-Janice says very lively

-great, I first- April says she asked to sing cheerful, She Sing first

_Video Game  
_

_Swinging in the backyard  
Pull up in your fast car  
Whistling my name_

Open up a beer  
And you say get over here  
And play a video game

I'm in his favorite sun dress  
Watching me get undressed  
Take that body downtown

I say you the bestest  
Lean in for a big kiss  
Put his favorite perfume on

Go play a video game

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby now you do

Singing in the old bars  
Swinging with the old stars  
Living for the fame

Kissing in the blue dark  
Playing pool and wild darts  
Video games

He holds me in his big arms  
Drunk and I am seeing stars  
This is all I think of

Watching all our friends fall  
In and out of Old Paul's  
This is my idea of fun  
Playing video games

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby now you do

(Now you do)  
(Now you do)  
(N-Now you do)  
(N-Now you do)  
(Now you do)  
(Now you do)

It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby now you do

(Now you do)  
(Now you do)  
(N-Now you do)

_(N-Now you do)  
(Now you do)_

-Great girl, you sing exactly like Lana Del Rey, I come now-Rebecca says she flattered April amicably

Put Your Hearts Up

_Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah Lemme see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ If we give a little love, maybe we can change the world_

_ You think you're so small_  
_ Like you're itty bitty._  
_ Just one match in the lights of the city_  
_ Walking by strangers on the side of the street_  
_ Like a quarter in a cupp'll get 'em off on their feet, like_  
_ You think you're never gonna make your mark_  
_ Sit back and watch the world while it falls apart, like_  
_ Out of sight out of mind, like, like_  
_ It's just a waste of time,_  
_ Like, like, like_

_ Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah_  
_ If We Give A Little Love_  
_ Maybe We Can Change The World_  
_ I Said_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah_  
_ Sing it if you with me_  
_ All you boys and all you girls_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_ If We Give A Little Love_  
_ Maybe We Can Change The World_

_ Wishing on a shooting star in the sky_  
_ We can do anything if we try_  
_ Can't ressurect ghandi_  
_ Ressurect king but_  
_ If we put our heads together_  
_ We can do anything like_  
_ You don't have to be a billionare_  
_ You don't have to have_  
_ Much too show how much care_  
_ Like give a wink_  
_ Give a kiss_  
_ Like give a little happiness_  
_ Like like like_

_ Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah_  
_ If We Give A Little Love_  
_ Maybe We Can Change The World_  
_ I Said_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah_  
_ Sing it if you with me_  
_ All you boys and all you girls_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_ If We Give A Little Love_  
_ Maybe We Can Change The World_

_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ And get up and just love now love now_  
_ And get up and just love now love now_  
_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ Don't let em bring you down now, down now_  
_ And get up and just love now love now_  
_ And get up and just love now love now_

_ Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah_  
_ If We Give A Little Love_  
_ Maybe We Can Change The World_  
_ I Said_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_ Hey Yeah Yeah_  
_Sing it if you with meNow you do_

_ All you boys and all you girls_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_ If We Give A Little Love_  
_ Maybe We Can Change The World_

_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_  
_ Let me see you put your hearts up, yeah_

_ If We Give A Little Love_  
_ Maybe We Can Change The World_

_ Hey Yeah Yeah Yeah_  
_  
_

-Wow it was amazing, you sing like Ariana Grande, I come now girls-Janice says cheerfully

_You Song  
_

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_  
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_  
_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_  
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_  
_See I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_  
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
( From: .net )_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again no_  
_Or a girl who makes potions in a traveling show_  
_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_  
_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

-Janice got a great voice, is beautiful- They say their friends at the same time and very happy

-Bravo, Bravisimo- A male voice says, and applauds Janice

-Who said that, let's go, I do not like this, it scares me-Janice says very scared, she and her friends went to that place


	3. The man's voice

Many years have passed after the Opera was burned, now totally reconstructed, Madame Breanna Giry , descendant of Madame Giry and Meg Giry, is the director of the academy, this became an academy, and a theater, and the Phantom Of The Opera is alive, he is sentenced to Immortality

There is a new girl to Paris, she is part of the choir, she has a great voice, her voice is angelic, her voice is exotic and strange, it is called Janice Doufour, she comes from France, she is the new interest of our dear phantom Of The Opera, she's a good girl

* * *

Janice ran that place, and went to find Mrs. Giry, to talk about what happened in that place, The girls were scared, but Janice was more than he was, her heart pounding and breathing much, and knocked on the office door of Madame Giry, she opened with joy at seeing the three girls, rushed them to the office, and Janice breathing very heavily, and Madame Giry looked at her with concern

-What is wrong with you, which came so perhaps they saw a ghost- Breanna Giry says very funny

-We have not seen a ghost, just escuchamo a male voice, and no one, and we are scared- Rebecca says very scared, but not more than Janice

-And they said the man's voice- Breanna says sarcastically

-That voice told me, and that voice said bravo, bravismo, that voice I can not forget my mind, and hear some applause, and I was so shocked- Janice says more calm, says everything that happened

-and the voice told you that, and you applauded you- Madame Giry, sarcastically says, she does not believe

-I was singing, and very beautiful, and this step- Janice said agitated

-Well, I think the three, I will tell a story of this opera, listen to it with attention- Madame Giry says sighing

-They said he heard a man's voice, and I think you heard it was a beautiful voice, and serious, and angelic voice was different, my great grandmother was listening, she helped that voice, but she never saw the man that voice, and taught that voice singing as Christine Daae angel, said to be the Angel of Music, say it is only an echo of pasadom many theories, they say it's the Phantom of the Opera, but I do not think there is such a thing, Well girls, you three should go eat something- Madame Giry tells the story, but did not tell the whole story

the three went to lunch, was the lunch they served the food and sat at the table, Janice had that man's voice in her head, she could not get the voice of the mind, she believes he is the Angel of the music, the story told to him by his mother, and she loves that story, kept eating them, they finished eating, and they stood on the table

-Let's go to the opening concert and sing at the concert, is not that great, it's great we can sing, and all to hear your voice- April says lively

-If you really want to be alone for a moment, and the girls reached, do not worry about me, I'll tell the director where is my room- Janice says and walks away from her friends

-Hi Janice, that gives you- Breanna says very quiet and serious

-Hello Madam Giry, where my room- Janice says shyly

-So ah, I thought it was so in history, good will direct you to have Miss Doufour- The lordship says chuckling, and went to the room, which will be Janice

-There was therefore, great we- Janice said shyly, and she ran a hand through his brown hair and very smooth

-this is, keep the keys, good bye Janice, if you need me I'm in my office- Breanna says very cheerful and goes and leaves her alone

-ah nice room, well, thanks for the keys, Goodbye, I call you if I need- Janice said very nervously, and said goodbye to Mrs. Giry, Janice entered, and the room smelled of mint, eucalicto, camphor, and smelled musty, insurance has long closed, she was very calm and relaxed, she saw a mirror very beautiful, but his frame was very old, but not so damaged, and glass was all in good condition, she liked the mirror

she pulled her things, she began to hear music on your iPod touch, put on his headphones, and ordered his stuff, had a closet medium, she put his clothes in the closet, and put your shoes, put a clean sheet on the bed, and spread all over the bed, and put his pillows, and sat on the edge of the bed, and humming a song, and something happened

-_I am your angel of music  
Come, let the angel of music  
I am your angel of music  
Come, let the angel of music.-_La Misma Voz de Hombre, le canta Janice

-You are the angel of music, these stories that always- Janice speaks with fearful tone

-I am the Angel of Music, I am your Angel of Music, Janice is true, your voice is very beautiful, but I can teach you to be better Janice, Janice accept- That man's voice tells Janice

-Seriously, you're my angel of music, know you existed, thanks, and sorry for running away, if I want you to teach me- Janice says very excited, she believed what that voice said, and she smiled very happy

* * *

-Hello Friends, I have my room, here we will walk and talk, do not have time- Janice saw her friends and happy greeting, and said very friendly tone

-Great girls, I promised that would reach, and See me here, well we now walk and talk- Janice responds to her friends, with friendly and humorous tone

-Hello Janny, we thought we'd leave you two alone, well accept walk and talk the three- Rebecca and April say both at the same time and laughed a lot

the three friends talked and walked, Janice laughed a lot, and Rebecca to funny things, and April laughed and much of it, and a guy comes up to them, was a very handsome boy, with brown hair and green eyes, was white and slim, tall, 6 '1 ", to be more specific, and looked very much Janice, he played Janice's shoulder, and she turned and looked at him, and she felt nervous

-Hello my name is Chris Fuller and who are you beautiful- The boy greeting very pleasantly, and introduced himself as Chris Fuller

-It is me or another- Janice said very timidly

-it's you, who else will do, you do not talk much- Chris tells her laughing

-Hi I'm Janice Doufour good, glad Chris Fuller, and thanks for telling me pretty- Janice presents no problems, she was not nervous or anything, although very beautiful, but she is not attracted, she does not know him very well

-Cute name, and we can go out to dinner, at 8 pm, I'm going to look to go to the restaurant- Chris said in a flirtatious

-Is a date, or just a normal dinner as friends- Janice asked very confused

-if it's a date, well I'll see you at 8, we see that time beautiful- Chris says if it's a date, and he goes, and he winks at Janice

She felt strange, and she went to her room and left alone with her two friends, they were astonished, Janice is acting weird, Janice reached her room and she lay on her back in her bed, She closed her eyes and remained quiet, now a guy asked her out, but she was very unsure of that appointment, she did not want to go, but she should get to know more people

* * *

It is 7 and a half of the night, she dressed quickly and under half, and I hear a breath that was not hers, she left the room and went straight to the room, and Chris was waiting, and with a big smile, she saw him and half smiled, he approached her and went to a restaurant, She was quiet, she has no nerves, He does no effect on her

-These simple, but you look radiant Janice, ask all you want, I'll pay for everything, quiet, This restaurant is French food- Chris says relaxed

-ah thanks Chris, well, I see the menu, and see what I will eat, and thanks for that- Janice says kindly, she did not want to seem unfriendly

She looked at the restaurant menu with curiosity, and saw everything with enthusiasm, and saw they had Quiche Lorraine, she loves this dish, and she motioned to the waiter, and the waiter approached them, She breathed deeply, calming breath, she will say

-Waiter please give me a Quiche Lorraine- Janice says very lively

-I'll bring it, and you want to ask young- The waiter says kindly, and the waiter asks Chris, who wants to ask He

-Well ask the same gentleman and a red wine please, Janice you drink wine- Chris says quiet, and Chris asks Janice if she wants to drink wine

-If I drink wine-Janice says calmly

they are having dinner, she smiled because Chris made her laugh, he is attracted by her, she does not feel the same, but she wants him as a friend, spent hours and hours talking, and they looked at each other, Janice off the look, they ended with dinner, and offered to take her to the Opera, She nodded her head, Janice was very tired

-Thanks for dinner, you're a good friend Chris- Janice says quietly

-Good that you liked, ah okay, I'll go and see another day- Chris said cheerfully, but when Janice said, she saw him as a friend, he felt bad and left the scene

She went to bed, she gets undressed and put on her pajamas, she lay down on his bed side, and she could not sleep, was something that would not let her sleep, she heard some strange noises, she got up from the bed, noises were near her room, she walked and saw nothing, and the noise went out, she went back to bed, and stayed very sleepy


	4. The opening concert

Many years have passed after the Opera was burned, now totally reconstructed, Madame Breanna Giry , descendant of Madame Giry and Meg Giry, is the director of the academy, this became an academy, and a theater, and the Phantom Of The Opera is alive, he is sentenced to Immortality

There is a new girl to Paris, she is part of the choir, she has a great voice, her voice is angelic, her voice is exotic and strange, it is called Janice Doufour, she comes from France, she is the new interest of our dear phantom Of The Opera, she's a good girl

* * *

Janice woke up, and she stretched a little, she changed clothes and under a bit, she felt something, as if she saw him, she was afraid, and she was very insecure, and stayed very still, her approached the balcony, and there is no one, she stood still

-Hello, Angel of Music, are you- Janice says very fearful

-If I, if I am your Angel of Music, Janice- The Voice responds amiably, and said her name with a breathing

-you teach me now- Janice says very shy and scared

-Yeah, sing with me Janice, sing, Music Of The Night, you know that song-The man's voice says

-yes, that song is me the memory- Janice replied spirited

_The Angel Of The Music:_

Night-time sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation . . .  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I composed the music of the night!

_Janice: _

_Slowly, gently_  
_Night unfurls it's splendor._  
_Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender._

_Both_  
_Hearing is believing, music is deceiving,_  
_Hard as lightning, soft as candle light,_

_The Angel Of The Music : There you trust the music of the night...  
_

_Janice: Close your eyes,  
For your eyes will only tell the truth,  
_

_Both  
And the truth isn't what you want to see.  
In the dark it is easy to pretend  
That the truth is what it ought to be..._

_The Angel Of The Music  
_

_Softly,_

_Janice  
Deafening,_

Both  
Music shall caress you.

_Janice  
Hear it,_

The Angel Of The Music  
Feel it,

Both  
Secretly posses you...  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night...

Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Close your eyes and let music set you free!

Only then can you belong to me...

Floating (floating), falling (falling)  
Sweet intoxication!  
Touch me (touch me), trust me (trust me)  
Savour each sensation!

Let the dream begin,  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night!

Janice  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah...  
Ah-ah-ah...  
Aaaaaaaaaah...oooh...

The Angel Of The Music  
You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night...

Janice  
Help me make the music of the night...

-Janice was very well, you sing like an angel, you should be the singer in the works- That voice tells Janice

-Thanks Angel, if it should be, well I have to go to eat something- Janice says shy, and she says goodbye to the voice, she said thanks

She left her room, and she under the stairs, she met her friends and sat with them at the table, looked at them and started eating, it was an uncomfortable silence, but no one spoke, everyone looked, only steps esuchaban people and she sighed with boredom

-Hi, How about dinner with Chris, tell the friend details, go we do not be shy- April greets Janice, and she asks her friend curious

-Hi girls, it was really cool, well it was normal, but not my uncle, but he is very handsome, he's not my type, I do not know very well, I think we will be good friends- Janice says seriously, and is embarrassed with Chris, and told them that the meeting was great, but that was not her kind of man, she sees him as a friend

-Oh, and you say that being friends- Rebecca says in a voice soft and relaxed, and she asked why

-I said I was a good friend, and I think he understood- Janice said calm and relaxed

Rebecca and April nodded their heads, they understood everything, Janice was still eating, they began to laugh looked, Janice looked at her two friends, she finished eating and went away, and April followed her and looked earnestly

-What about you friend, is not you lately, tell me what's bothering you- April asks Janice seriously

-It's nothing, I'm fine, do not worry friend, nothing bothers me friend, and I have not changed friend, your quiet- Janice says in a relaxed manner, and said not to worry about her, she was fine

_"The Angel Of The Music":_

_Bravo, Bravo, Bravissimo_

_April  
_

_Janice, Janice, Janice_

_Say where you were all the time, _

_which gave great lesson Speak and tell me your secret_

_ with whom do you learn?_

_Janice:  
_

_My mother spoke of that angel, who dreamed discover. _

_They are here now in this moment, _

_I can feel I feel very soft speaking voice, _

_shadows that are inside. _

_I feel his eyes at me, he's the genius._

_April:  
Janice dreams are lies, do not have that attitude Janice delusional I know, it's not you_

_Janice:_  
_Music Angel remember, giving me your glory_

_April  
Who is the angel?_

_both_  
_Salt to light the wait is long, tell us your story to my side is going to touch your trembling And my skin is white There is fear in me Do not be alarmed_

_Angel of Music  
Hide  
no longer  
Secret and strange  
Angel_

_Janice:_

_He's with me,  
even now..._

_April:  
Your hands are cold.._

_Janice:  
_

_All around me... _

_April  
Your face, Janice,  
it's white..._

_Janice  
It frightens me..._

April  
Don't be frightened

and they see a man, Janice was a little scary, they do not know who that man, the man was white, had half white mask on the right side of his face, April was startled to see that man, hair the man was black and slicked back, and his eyes were blue, the man was very handsome, and looked earnestly, had a black tailcoat, was tall, taller than them two

-hi Janice- The man says, and his voice was angelic and low

-You know my name, and you are the angel of music- Janice says scared, and that voice was that man

-If I'm the Angel of Music, but I also called the Phantom of the Opera- the man said, it is Phantom of the Opera, they looked at each other

he disappears, they should sing at the concert, they were prepared much, and with hatred Alana saw Janice, Janice can not stand To Alana, Janice felt nervous, but she was calm, now hear his great voice, they were ready, and they were singing

-Alana, she will sing you all a song- Breanna Giry says

_S.O.S (Rescue Me)_

_Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh_  
_ You know... I never felt like this before_  
_ Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh_  
_ Feels like.. so real_

_I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought of close enough  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you're of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

_S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard,  
I can't take it, see it don't feel right  
S.O.S. please someone help me  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night_

_This time please someone come and rescue me_  
_ 'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it_  
_ I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me_  
_ Love is testing me but still I'm losing it_  
_ This time please someone come and rescue me_  
_ 'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it_  
_ I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,_  
_ Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it_

_Just your presence and I second guess my sanity  
Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity  
My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot  
My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock  
Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right  
Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight  
Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.  
I'm out with you, you got me head over heels  
Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel_

S.O.S. please someone help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it ('Cause you on my mind)  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy, you know you got me feeling open  
And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken  
I said boy I'm telling you, you got me open  
I don't know what to do it's true  
I'm going crazy over you,  
I'm begging

S.O.S. please somebody help me.  
It's not healthy... for me to feel this way  
Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),  
You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)  
'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it  
I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me  
Love is testing me but still I'm losing it  
This time please someone come and rescue me  
'Cause you on my mind got me losing it ('cause any time)  
I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,  
Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh  
Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala  
Oh oh

-Janice sing a song to them, listen to her- Madame Giry says very quiet

_**"Anything Could Happen"**_

_Stripped to the waist  
We fall into the river  
Cover your eyes  
So you don't know the secret  
I've been trying to hide  
We held our breath  
To see our names are written  
On the wreck of '86  
That was the year  
I knew the panic was over_

_Yet since we found out_  
_Since we found out_  
_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_After the war we said we'd fight together_  
_I guess we thought that's just what humans do_  
_Letting darkness grow_  
_As if we need its palette and we need its colour_  
_But now I've seen it through_  
_And now I know the truth_

_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_Baby, I'll give you everything you need_  
_I'll give you everything you need, oh_  
_I'll give you everything you need_  
_But I don't think I need you_

_Stripped to the waist_  
_We fall into the river_  
_Cover your eyes_  
_So you don't know the secret_  
_I've been trying to hide_  
_We held our breath_  
_To see our names are written_  
_On the wreck of '86_  
_That was the year_  
_I knew the panic was over_

_Yet since we found out_  
_Since we found out_  
_That anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could happen_  
_Anything could_

_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_I know it's gonna be_  
_Oh, whoa_

_But I don't think I need you_  
_But I don't think I need you_  
_But I don't think I need you_  
_But I don't think I need you_

All applaud Janice, she was very happy and she has more self confidence, and her breath and calmed, Now everyone knows her voice, she sat down in the dressing room, she took off the makeup, Janice took a glass of water, and she sighed a little

-Now comes April and she will sing a song- Madame Giry says normally

_Off To The Races_

_My old man is a bad man but  
I can't deny the way he holds my hand  
And he grabs me, he has me by my heart  
He doesn't mind I have a Las Vegas past  
He doesn't mind I have an LA crass way about me  
He loves me with every beat of his cocaine heart_

Swimming pool glimmering darling  
White bikini off with my red nail polish  
Watch me in the swimming pool bright blue ripples you  
Sitting sipping on your black Cristal  
Oh yeah

Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Be a good baby, do what I want  
Light of my life, fire of my loins  
Give me them gold coins, gimme them coins

And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers  
Chasing me all over town  
Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out  
Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me  
I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden  
Kiss me on my open mouth  
Ready for you

My old man is a tough man but  
He's got a soul as sweet as blood red jam  
And he shows me, he knows me  
Every inch of my tar black soul  
He doesn't mind I have a flat broke down life  
In fact he says he thinks it's why he might like about me  
Admires me, the way I roll like a Rolling Stone

Likes to watch me in the glass room bathroom, Chateau Marmont  
Slippin' on my red dress, puttin' on my makeup  
Glass film, perfume, cognac, lilac  
Fumes, says it feels like heaven to him

Light of his life, fire of his loins  
Keep me forever, tell me you own me  
Light of your life, fire of your loins  
Tell me you own me, gimme them coins

And I'm off to the races, cases of Bacardi chasers  
Chasing me all over town  
Cause he knows I'm wasted, facing  
Time again at Riker's Island and I won't get out  
Because I'm crazy, baby I need you to come here and save me  
I'm your little scarlet, starlet singing in the garden  
Kiss me on my open mouth

Now I'm off to the races, laces  
Leather on my waist is tight and I am fallin' down  
I can see your face is shameless, Cipriani's basement  
Love you but I'm going down  
God I'm so crazy, baby, I'm sorry that I'm misbehaving  
I'm your little harlot, starlet, Queen of Coney Island  
Raising hell all over town  
Sorry 'bout it

My old man is a thief and I'm gonna stay and pray with him 'til the end  
But I trust in the decision of the Lord to watch over us  
Take him when he may, if he may  
I'm not afraid to say that I'd die without him  
Who else is gonna put up with me this way?  
I need you, I breathe you, I never leave you  
They would rue the day I was alone without you  
You're lying with your gold chain on, cigar hanging from your lips  
I said "Hon' you never looked so beautiful as you do now, my man."

And we're off to the races, places  
Ready, set the gate is down and now we're goin' in  
To Las Vegas chaos, Casino Oasis, honey it is time to spin  
Boy you're so crazy, baby, I love you forever not maybe  
You are my one true love, you are my one true love

You are my one true love

-Rebecca sang- Madame Giry Tells relaxed

_**"Love The Way You Lie"**_

_On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
Don't know why I'm still surprised_

Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhhh  
I love the way you lie  
Ohh yeah

Now there's gravel in our voices  
Glass is shattered from the fight  
In this tug of war you'll always win  
Even when I'm right

Cause you feed me fables from your hands  
With violent words and empty threats  
And it's sick that all these battles  
Are what keeps me satisfied

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh I love the way you lie

So maybe I'm a masochist  
I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave  
Till these walls are going up  
In smoke with all our memories

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh I love the way you lie

-Good song, it's up to Natalie, she is singing something- Madame Giry says tired

_"Shake It Up"_

_ Don't like waiting [x2]_  
_ Let's go right now!_  
_ Gotta' hit the ground_  
_ Dancing 'fore the music_  
_ Slows down_

_ What I'm sayin' [x2]_  
_ If there's something to fix_  
_ Take it to another level,_  
_ This is the remix_

_ Everybody, everybody_  
_ Get out on the floor_  
_ It can get a little crazy_  
_ When the kick hits the floor_

_ Make a scene [x2]_  
_ Nobody can ignore_  
_ Don't knock it, til you rock it_  
_ We can't take it no more!_

_ Bring the lights up!_  
_ Bust the doors down!_  
_ Dust yourself off,_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ DJ set it off!_  
_ Take it up a notch_  
_ All together now!_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ Shake it up!_

_ Shake it up!_  
_ Break it down [x2]_  
_ I've got something to say_  
_ When you're dancin' with me,_  
_ It's like we go MIA_

_ Make a scene [x2]_  
_ Nobody can ignore_  
_ Don't knock it, til you rock it_  
_ We can't take it not more!_

_ Bring the lights up!_  
_ Bust the doors down!_  
_ Dust yourself off,_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ DJ set it off!_  
_ Take it up a notch_  
_ All together now!_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ Shake it up!_

_ Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,_  
_ You gotta change it up!_  
_ And if the day's not right?_  
_ Just brush it off tonight!_  
_ Put on the attitude!_  
_ Your in my pocket mood_  
_ And when you've had enough,_  
_ Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!_

_ [x3:]_  
_ Bring the lights up!_  
_ Bust the doors down!_  
_ Dust yourself off,_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ DJ set it off!_  
_ Take it up a notch_  
_ All together now!_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ Shake it up!_

_ [x2:]_  
_ Shake it up!_  
_ Shake it up!_

-Well girl, and finally, we have to Annabelle, and sing them something- Breanna says tired and with a tired smile

_**"Whisper"**_

_Catch me as I fall_  
_ Say you're here and it's all over now_  
_ Speaking to the atmosphere_  
_ No one's here and I fall into myself_  
_ This truth drives me_  
_ Into madness_  
_ I know I can stop the pain_  
_ If I will it all away_

_ Don't turn away_  
_ (Don't give in to the pain)_  
_ Don't try to hide_  
_ (Though they're screaming your name)_  
_ Don't close your eyes_  
_ (God knows what lies behind them)_  
_ Don't turn out the light_  
_ (Never sleep never die)_

_ I'm frightened by what I see_  
_ But somehow I know_  
_ That there's much more to come_  
_ Immobilized by my fear_  
_ And soon to be_  
_ Blinded by tears_  
_ I can stop the pain_  
_ If I will it all away_

_ Fallen angels at my feet_  
_ Whispered voices at my ear_  
_ Death before my eyes_  
_ Lying next to me I fear_  
_ She beckons me_  
_ Shall I give in_  
_ Upon my end shall I begin_  
_ Forsaking all I've fallen for_  
_ I rise to meet the end_

_ Servatis a periculum [save us from danger]._  
_ Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil]._


	5. The Truth About Janice Dufour

Many years have passed after the Opera was burned, now totally reconstructed, Madame Breanna Giry , descendant of Madame Giry and Meg Giry, is the director of the academy, this became an academy, and a theater, and the Phantom Of The Opera is alive, he is sentenced to Immortality

There is a new girl to Paris, she is part of the choir, she has a great voice, her voice is angelic, her voice is exotic and strange, it is called Janice Doufour, she comes from France, she is the new interest of our dear phantom Of The Opera, she's a good girl

* * *

Janice was in the dressing rooms, some still singing, and appears a stagehand, and saw Janice slyly, she did not even look at him, she was afraid, and his heart was very agitated, and it sounded like a sledgehammer, he just looked at her

-Hi Janice, you sing very well, and you are so beautiful, let's have fun the two- this man tells to Janice with slyly

-Hi Wes, thanks, and I must go- Janice greets him and said dryly

-Your anger will not, let's play two, you are so beautiful, and you should have a boyfriend, now be mine- Wes tells Janice and she throws it to the floor

-Wes leave me alone, let me go, I do not want that, please do not be cruel, I'm not yours and never will be, let go, let me still please take your hands off my- Janice says crying, the caressed her, she tried to get rid of enth, but she could not, he hit her, she fainted, and Wes smiled

-Now it is much easier- Wes said, laughing, and now believes that it is easier

-Drop it, leave him alone, she did not want that, now see what I can do-T he Phantom Of The Opera says, and he said it very annoying

Wes looked all scared, he stood and fought with The Phantom of the Opera, Wes was weak drunk, The Phantom of the Opera, he killed him with blows, the phantom of the opera saw Janice unconscious on the floor, by the way the wedding, she was unconscious, he took her to his lair, laid her down on the bed of swan, still watching her, He's falling for her, he saved her life, She woke up very confused

-What happened, where I am, you saved my life- Janice says with a low voice

-Only you fainted, not anything you did, I would not let him, as I hate to see you get hurt, and you are in my den, you'll be safe here, he can not touch, no longer- The Phantom of the Opera said with soft and smooth tone, He stroked her cheek gently

-Thank you for saving my life, thank you very much, I thought that guy touch me, I was so afraid, and you saved me, but I must return- Janice said with a half smile

-anything My Angel, I know, it did not, because I stopped him, and you will have no fear, I had to, I could not stand, now I'll protect you, not yet, you're weak, you should stay the night here Janice- he said very calm, and paused to Janice

-Okay I'll spend the night here, do not think you touch me- She Said Timidly

-I will not, quiet, you can sleep- He tells very quiet

Janice smiles to the Phantom of the Opera, and she fell asleep, and above all seek to Janice, and did not find her, and saw the lifeless body of Wes was all beaten, they were frightened, and knew there was the Phantom of the Opera, and believe He rapture Janice

-We must save Janice, you have to save her from the monster- Chris Fuller says

-if it is true, but I think the Phantom of the Opera loves her, and the Phantom of the Opera He rapture to her, But, quiet guys, nothing will happen to her, it will appear here tomorrow, not to touch her, not going to hurt her- Madame Giry confirms

* * *

-As you sleep dear- The Phantom of the Opera tells him with a smile and gave her a rose

-Very Well thanks, and thanks for the rose is very pretty, what's your name, you have name- Janice says blushing, she accepted the rose, she asked for the name of your savior

-that good, nothing dear, my name is Erik- He answers to Her, and his name is Erik

-nice name- Janice says animated

-Thank you, and you can go- Erik says very sorry

-Nothing, you're Erik, are you okay, please tell me Erik, something's wrong- Janice says, and she realized as was Erik, she approached him worried, and she puts a hand on Erik's shoulder

-I'm good thanks, you're very kind Janice, go, ¡GO!- He tells her that he's fine, he felt good, because she was worried about him, but he told her to leave, she left that place

* * *

-Janice you're there, your parents want to talk to you, and then they go from here, is in private- Breanna touches the door to Janice

-If I'm here, good Madam Giry, let them go- Janice says

-Hello daughter, we must tell this truth, your mother found in a basket on our porch, are adopted out, you are not our blood daughter, but if Foster and love you very much- James tells his daughter

-Hello parents, they say it once, seriously, I'm not your daughter, I am adopted out, and because I was not told, and who is my biological family- Janice greets wearily, she was very hurt by that, now she is adopted, her whole world fell apart

-Please go away, I want to be alone, understand- Janice says sad

they left, and Janice was lying on the floor crying, she could not believe this, she huddled herself, she was sitting in a corner and rocking to whether Mass, she feels very bad, adoptive parents crying, now you know the truth, but it hurt a lot, Janice was so disposed, and she does not understand her life, she went to her bathroom and opened the key to your bath, she put bath salts and hot water, she got to bathe and relax

-I do not understand my life, I know what my real family- Janice told herself weeping, she finished and dressed, and kept crying

-Janice not cry, no more tears, quiet, I am with you- her friend Rebecca enters her room, and said in a tone of confidence and embrace her friend

-I Know friend, good fails to mourn, and let's have some fun- Janice replied her friend with joy, she wiped her tears and left the room

The two friends left the room, Janice was a little more cheerful, the two looked at each other, and the grandmother of Rebecca and saw Janice appears with a smile on his face false kindness, Janice turned to another part, Janice tried to leave, but Rebecca's grandmother pulled her arm to Janice, and Rebecca went to that place

-Lady happens, because you pulled me by the arm, that's what happens, because you hate me, because I want to separate from Rebecca, I'm one of her best friends, because so much hatred for my- Janice says very upset, she does not understand why Annette are mean to her

-listen to me, because I want to, Janice, by birth, I know who you are, you were wrong, I've been watching your whole life Janice, I'm your real grandmother, but your father was a bastard like you, and Rebecca is a half sister, but she will never know, you should not have been born, you leave the door of Doufour, this is real, you're a bastard- Annette told her very angry, and she told the whole truth to her, and she was yelling at Janice, it hurt, Jazmine crying so just know

-As you say, you're my grandmother, and you do not want me, now is the truth, because I did that, I'm not a bastard, and certainly neither my real father was, I'm not a mistake, I happened to be born, because here you see me, I do not say bastard, and you're a soulless, and my half-sister, for in a moment the masks will fall and you will see the truth, but I'm not a gossip- Janice was crying with rage and sad, and became more aggressive, she screamed at her and slapped her own grandmother, she ran, she left to mourn

-Hello Beautiful, we can go out again, I do not accept no for an answer, and I will make you change your mind, you say you wanna be more than friends- Chris said, laughing a little, he was glad to see Janice, and Chris told a wink to her, with a friendly tone, asked another tryst To Janice

-Hi Chris, thanks for the compliment, because I do not want, want to be alone for a moment, because you will not make it, I would not change my mind, and I just want you as a friend- she greets him bitterly, she thanked him with a serious tone, and he did not want to leave, and she says the same thing, she only wants him as a friend

-You're beautiful, as you say, for you if you love me, but you're scared, I know, it's all beautiful accepts another appointment with me, I want to be more than friends, hear cuteness- Chris does not seem to understand what Janice told him, he kept on talking softly

-you do not understand anything, but you do not want to go out, I like another guy, and leave me alone, Chris understands, and I think we will not be friends- Janice is upset with Chris, she said in an aggressive tone, she was there, she wanted everything to improve and change

-Say what you want, beautiful- Chris said seductively, but that tone had no effect on Janice


End file.
